disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
Simba
Simba is a Premium Box Tsum Tsum. For a limited time, while he was first introduced to the Japanese version, he was a musical Tsum Tsum and played the song, "Circle of Life" during gameplay. He was introduced during the Japan Event Lion King (March 2016) and the International Event Lion King (February 2017). Information Simba will clear Tsum Tsum from the center of the screen, while showing the iconic scene of Rafiki holding up the baby Simba atop Pride Rock. His base radius size is SS/XS. Strategy Even though Simba isn't an official Disney prince, he does count as a prince Tsum Tsum, because he is the son of King Mufasa. Skill Level Gallery Lucky Times Japanese version DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan LionKing Teaser LineAd 201603.jpg|Lion King Lucky Time Teaser for Scar, Simba, Nala (March 2016) DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan SimbaNala LineAd 201603.jpg|Lion King Lucky Time for Simba, Nala (March 2016) DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan ScarSimbaNala LineAd1 201603.jpg|Lion King Lucky Time for Scar, Simba, Nala (March 2016) DisneyTsumTsum LuckyTime Japan ScarSimbaNala LineAd2 201603.jpg|Lion King Lucky Time for Scar, Simba, Nala (March 2016) Video File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba|Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba skill (SL. 3) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Frozen Event - Card 6 - 12) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Disney Story Books Event Peter Pan 4 - Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Disney Story Books - Pinocchio 9 - Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Disney Villains' Challenge - Jafar Map 5) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Disney Villains' Challenge - Jafar Map 12) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Disney Villains' Challenge - Jafar Map 16) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Haunted Halloween Event 1 - 2 Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Haunted Halloween Event 1 - 5 Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Haunted Halloween Event 1 - 15 Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Haunted Halloween Event 1 - 20 Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Haunted Halloween Event 3 - 19 Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Disney Star Theater - Card 9 - 8 - Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Disney Star Theater - Card 9 - 16 - Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Easter Garden Event - Mushroom Garden - 17 - Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Genie's The Magic Show - Card 5 - 9 Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Genie's The Magic Show - Card 16 - 4 Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Genie's The Magic Show - Card 17 - 8 Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Film Collection Event - Card 1 - 8 Japan Ver) File:Disney Tsum Tsum - Simba (Film Collection Event - Card 1 - 12 Japan Ver) Category:Tsums Category:Premium Category:Japan Tsums Category:International Tsums Category:Japan Premium Tsums Category:International Premium Tsums Category:Lion King Category:Center Burst Skill Category:Burst Skill Category:Males Category:Clears Other Tsums Category:Ears Category:Eyebrows Category:Felines Category:Initial S Category:Pink-nosed Category:Round-eared Category:Tuft of Hair Category:Yellow Hands Category:Brown Category:Brown Color Family Category:Flesh Color Family Category:Yellow Category:Yellow Color Family Category:Prince